Love, Crush and Frienship
by KamiKaze Me
Summary: Ishq-mohabbat-payar, dosti takrar, payar ka ijhaar. How will someone's lover will considers his beloved's crush ;)


"**Sir, sir" one of the girl from two called the person as he was passing them.**

**A well built, 6 foot, fair, dashing, handsome (actually all the admiring adjectives belongs to him ;) man wearing black complete stopped and turned to them with his killer smile and waited for their question without uttering any words.**

"**Sir, where's the eye department?" she asked without any hesitation. She's mad, totally mad, otherwise who the hell would stop a general surgeon on the middle of the corridor and asked him that type of question. But that really wasn't a matter for her at that moment as she was finding that site of hospital for the last 20 minutes and she thought may be he's the person who could give them an exact direction. **

"**There are two eye departments in this hospital. Indoor or outdoor?" he asked in his style giving an appropriate interval between each and every word.**

"**Sir indoor" the girl replied.**

"**Above the cardio" he answered raising his index slightly and left and the girls uttered a big thank behind him.**

….

"Sorry, sorry I am late" a girl apologized to her friend as she joined her on corridor.

"It's ok" the girl responded who seemed to be lost in her dreamland.

"Dil kya kare, jab kisi ko, kisi se payar ho jai" her friend teased her.

'Oh shut up! Main or payar or wo bhi unse? Huh. Sochna bhi mat"

"Ya, ya, toh kis ke khayalo mei khoi hui thi?"

"who else?"

"TOh phir? Hua na ye…"

"CRUSH…. Do make yourself clear."

"Ok ok, thik hain. Par soch kya rahi thi?"

"Above the cardio" she smirked.

"Tarika, tera kuch nahi hone wala. Well are you sure uswaqt tujhe wo pasand nahi the?"

"obviously yes. Do din huye the unke word mei placement ka. Or wo toh, you know. Ok chor na. chal chalte hain. Hostle bhi jaldi pohochna hain,"

"but ek bat toh hain, usdin kuch jayadahi katilana lag rahe the wo" she winked.

"Kumut, please."

"Oops, sorry"

They started to walk through the busy corridor of the hospital towards the operation theatre(OT).

"You know what Tarika, mujhe toh wo scene jab bhi yaad ata hain, wo stair wala tab bohot maja ata hain" Kumut stated.

"Which scene? Wo jisdin unhe chase karte waqt pakre gain. Uff, kismati hi kharap thi yaar. But phir bhi we were lucky enough ki sir ne kuch pucha nahi."

"Oh, c'mon wo ku puchne lage kuch. Bina puchehi jo tane mare us ek line mei"

"Ya, wo bhi hain, ' arey nahi, dopahar mei hospital ghumne nikli hain' wo bhi apne friend ko keh rahe the."

"uff, tu please unki bat mat kar, orna main abhi yaha se wapas chali jaungi. I just can't simply tolerate his friend."

"I toh like him. He is very good teacher you know. Or the biggest point is this wo dost hain Dr. S ke"

"I am leaving. Tu akele ja OT" Kumut warned Tarika.

"Arey yaar, please. Weisey bhi waha koi nahi hoga sibai BDS students ke. Agar main akele gain toh keisa lagega dekhne mei. Or unhone agar pucha kuch toh main kya bolungi?"

"Tera mu kabhi band rehta hain? Bol dena kuch bhi."

"Kuch bhi bol du! wo bhi Unhe! Main hundred time soch ke bhi kuch bolungi na toh ultahi kuch answer denge wo, or bina soche bolu? Weisey bhi unke mu mei kuch nahi atakta, etne sare Doctors and interns ke samne agar kuch ulta sidha bol diya toh?" tariak scared.

"Who cares? Everybody over here is well known to his nature"

"Tu aa rahi hain ya nahi?" Tariak asked.

"A rahi hu yaar. Bus tu us khosat ki baat mat karma"

"Kon khosat? Wooo.. Dr S ke dost? Weisey kamal hain na unke name bhi S se hi start hota hain. Dono ek hi college mei bhi the"

"TARIKA! I am leaving. I can't deal with you."

'Haha,,, arey nahi bolti. Come on darling, mission start kartey hain"

"Lo OT bhi aya gaya" Kumut exclaimed.

Tarika was inspecting the area.

"kya kar rahi hain. Chal chaltey hain. Ander BDS ke students hain, wo hume pehechanegehi nahi." Kumut said.

"tujhe nahi pehchanenge, mujhe pehechan lenge. I mean sayad I am not sure." Tarika replied.

"Ohh… hooo.." Kumut teased her.

"KUMUT! Maine sare classes kiye hain unke. Tune eek bhi kai hain? Jab tere batch ka placement tha unke ward mei tum log jate the class karne?nahi na? then?"  
"Kis ne kaha maine eek bhi class nahi kia hain unke? Kia hain na. CT scan para raha tha kuch. Pura useless topic hain wo even for the 5th year students or hum toh 3rd year student the. Id.." she shut her mouth as she looked at her friend's angry face " Nahi nahi.. I mean.. .. achi bat kaha tha unhone, sikha maine waha kuch. Ek hi line dimag mei gaya tha ki .5cm ke gap mei CT scan kia jata hain" she looked around.

'wo bohot acah parate hain kumut" she declared.

"arey, mujhe pata hain. Main unke intestinal obstruction ka class kia tha na tere sath. Sach mei bohot acha parate hain. At least uss kharus se toh acha hi parate hain."

"Kharus unse bhi acha parate hain."

"Main chali jau yaha se/ unki no tariff.. got it" Kumut Declared.

"Ok madam."

They entered inside the changing room, left their white apron and wore green gown.

"Thik se mu bandh le… taki tujhe pehechane nahi." Kumut suggested.

"Wo weisey nahi pehechante hain yaar. Wo sab se baat kartey hain, I mean sayad jinhe white apron mei dekhte hain n jo unhe greet karta hain, just as way to show affection."

"Miane kuch kaha nai Tarika. Bina bat ki behes ho jaigi" kumut winked.

"You are better to keep your mouth shut."

"Le ho gaya" she declared as she tied the mask "ab main kuch nahi boluingi"

"I am ok?" Tarika asked as she had done with her.

Kumut showed her thumb up.

"be quick" Kumut shouted as he moved towards the main OT room.

"Hey, wait. Change your shoes duffer"

"Oops! Mujhe ye kabhi yaad nahi rehta."

They changed their shoes and entered inside the OT first thing they did was looking around to have a glance of him standing on the threshold. But he was no where.

"where's he?" Kumkut asked.

"Mujhe kya pata?" Tarika answerd.

"excuse me girls" someone said.

As they turned they saw him standing beside them asking to give a space so that he could enter inside the rest room.

"Arey leave. Ander jana hain mujhe" he said.

'oh sorry sir." they gave him space and he entered.

"Kaha se nikle wo?" Kumut was surprised,

"Wash room" tariak answered.

"arey haan. Maine toh socha hi nahi. Cahl jake ander unse bat karke ate hain" kumut proposed.

"Chup chap yaha khari rahe. Kahi jane ki jarurat nahi hain. unhone abhi abhi ek operation kahatam kar ke wash leke rest karne gain honge. Abhi 2 minutes mei atey honge bahar. Khari rahe yaha'

"2 minutes mei? Par next operation ki taiyari mei toh at least 10 minutes toh lagengehi na. patient ko lao, letao. Comfort karo, phir anesthesia…"

"Tu etna ku bolti hain. wo unka kam hain? yaha interns hain or anesthetics dena anesthesiologist ka kam hain unka nahi. Wo kya karenge?' tarika spoke,

"Arey bina samjhe bat karti hain. main keh rahi thi, ye sab mei 10 minutes to lage ga na, toh wo do minutes mei ku bahar a jainge." Kumut asked.

"Aj toh do minute ke liye ander gain hain, dusre din wo bhi nahi jate. Yahi ghunte rehte hain, dusre table pe jo surgery hota hain wo dekhte hain."

'ajeeb hain. khud surgeon hain, achi khasi surgery karey hain phir bhi dusro se gyan samat te hain."

"Its all about .. " Tarika couldn't complete her sentence as she saw him coming out " Dekha! Maine kaha tha na"

"where's the inters girls?" he asked one of his junior.

'sir they all are absent" His junior answered.

"what's this? They often do this. Sab ko absent karma aj"

'sirf absent kare se nahi hoga. Unke complain karma parega" someone from another side added.

"Complain kar ke kya hoga" said Dr S "kuch nahi hone wala"

"His this don't care attitude! I tell you I am in love with this" kumut poked Tarika.

"and I hate this. Sabko inki ye adat bilkul pasan nahi hain. or jab mujhse koi ake ekhta hain toh mujhe unse jayada inpe gussa ata hain"tarika replied back.

"haaaai, kya gussa hain"

"shut up" or chal Dr Roy kya operation kar rahe hain dekhte hain. yahaa akele khare rahenge toh weird lage ga dekha ne mei.

They just moved there when they heard Dr Roy asking some questions to the BDS students.

"C'mon tell me, what are the cardinal features of intestinal obstruction?' Dr. Roy asked.

Nobody answered.

"I guess I have taken a class on this topic." Dr S spoke as he joined the group.

Dr Roy who was busy in giving the last stitch finished his work and looked up.

"Nobody! Can you" He pointed towards Tarika.

"Me!"Tarika exclaimed.

"Sir she's not with us. She is MBBS." Someone From BDS who's happened to be a good friend of her came forward to protect her.

"Then who you are?" Dr Roy, the senior surgeon asked.

"sir, we are BDS. We are new in this department."

"Oh, but I guess MBBS has already finished their class in this department. Which year? He asked Tarika.

"Sir, 3rd year." Tarika answered.

"then I am right obviously. So you tell me the cardinal features of intestinal obstruction"

"Sir.." Tarika was nervous, as she scared of him.

'say." Kumut inspired her.

"Vomiting, pain, abdominal distension and absolute constipation" Tarika replied.

"That's's great." Dr roy exclaimed. "Now tell me…." but before he could asked her another question someone called him.

'Sir, your phone." Someone called Dr. Roy.

"Ya coming" he left to attend his call.

"What happened to the next patient" dr S turned to his operation table "Oh here he is" He moved towards the anesthesiologist and had some chit chat with him.

.

"Great Tarika" Kumut exclaimed "tussi toh cha gain huzur"

"Kumut chal chalet hain yaha se. isse pehle Dr Roy ake or koi sawal puche"

"relax yaar. Wo rest room mei gain hain. unke ane mei time hain abhi. Unki next patient kaha aya hain abhitak OT mei. Chill. Weisey bhi abhi Dr S operation start karne wale hain. toh chal waha jake khare hote hain. unki masaledar batey sunte hain"

"Nahi. Agar unhone bhi koi question pucha toh. You don't know him, ek toh wo etna easy question puchte hain jo parna hum jaruri nahi samjahte ya phir agar answer diya bhi toh, toh wo dusre book se dusra answer bolte hain."

"Talented!"

"Tujhe bhi post graduation ke time sab kitab parna hi parega. Now leave."

'Arey nahi. Ruk na. dekh tujhe yaad hain inke sath hamara first OT?"

"haan.. kya hua?" tarika sked.

'woo…" She shut her mouth as he saw him moving towards them.

"You" he pointed towards Tarika "Go and take wash"

"Sorry sir" she though she heard something wrong.

'I said go and take wash. Should I again repeat myself?'

"Me! sir I mean…"

"do yo have blood phobia?" He smiled.

"No sir" tarika answered.

"You are gonna assist me in my next operation.

"sir…" she said helplessly "I am just in 3rd year. I don't even know the instruments name properly"

"No matter, asked the interns over there. They will help you."

"sir, I cant"

'I thought you are a brave girl, more than that you seemed to be quite interested in first day of your OT"

"What do you mean sir?" she asked hesitatingly.

"I think you asked me to give you a chance to assist me in my operation. Right?"

"sir, I was just.. I mean mujhe usdin kuch dekhai nahi de raha tha, and when I complained you said, only you and your assistant can see what's actually going on inside the abdomen"

"C'mon am not gonna asked you to give the first incision or something like that. You will just stand there and pass me the instruments and will do some other small favors" he moved.

"You mean I will serve as an intern"

"Yes" He turned "Although I wanted you to do more than this" he smiled and left.

"wow! Tarika, teri toh lottery lag gain. Can you imagine? Tu Dr S ke sath.. I mean… OMG!"

"No,,, maine bhi socha tha it's OMG. Par it's not. Interns ko bohot dat parti hain yaar. Mujhe nahi karma" Tarika complained.

'Kya kaha tune?" hehe…. Sir or Dat! Tu pagal hain. wo apne ward ke ward boy ko kabhi nahi dat te, or interns ko datenge . chal, jake wash le. Ata hain na?"

"ya, dekha toh tha interns ko lete huye wash. Or tere kharus sir ne bhi sikhayatha, wash lena, gloves pehenna and gown pehnna."

"Good, chal koi toh kam aiga."

'par maine kabhi practice nahi kai hain. toh pata nahi kar paungi ya nahi"

'araey, har chiz ki shuruawat kabhi nahi kabhi toh hoga hi na" Kumkut cheered her up.

'Ok. Let's hope for the best. Wish for me" tarika moved towards the side table to keep her phone. He placed her phone on the table and about to move, Kumut took her phone in her hand.

"main apna phone room mei hi bhul gain. Ek phone karma tha, tere phone se karti hu" kumkut asked her permission.

"haan kar le. Par bahar jake karma"

"obviously. Etna toh mujhe pata hi hain" Kumut said "Etne sare miscalls." Kumut exclaimed seeing her mobile screen.

"Kis ke hain?" tarika asked.

'Abhi ke" Kumut replied.

"Kya? Let me call him" tarika asked her phone.

"Sir is calling you" one intern informed Tarika.

'Tu ja.. bad mei phone kar lena." Kumut suggested.

"ya, yahi thik rahega."

.

**.**

"**AN: I started this story a long time ago. But today I decided to post the first chap. This chapter contained lots of drama which has no relation with CID, I know. But from next chapter it will definitely has some relation with Abhirika :p**

**I wrote this in hurry, so bhulchuk maf ho :D**

**KK**


End file.
